tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duck
Duck the Great Western Engine *'Number': 8 *'Former Number': 23859, 5741 Montague, who is known as Duck for his supposed waddle, is a Great Western pannier tank. He was built by Charles B. Collett at Swindon Works in March 1929. Bio Duck worked at Paddington prior to his arrival on Sodor in 1955, to take over Percy's shunting duties, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from the shed. When Diesel arrived in June 1957, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into mishap with some rusty trucks. Diesel vowed to get revenge, and, inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck’s absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a "banker" at Wellsworth pending further injury, and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter of all Diesel's fault, but Duck's triumph certainly helped. Duck continued working on the main line until 1968, at which time the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line (nicknamed "The Little Western") was restored and Duck was asked to run it with help from the recently-rescued Oliver, and Donald and Douglas, on occasion. Apparently, if Barry is ever introduced into the Railway Series he will work on Duck's branch line. Persona Duck is a hard worker and does his work without fuss. His personal philosophy and motto is "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way". Appearances Duck's Railway Series appearances are listed in chronological order: * "Percy the Small Engine" (introduction) * "The Eight Famous Engines" * "Duck and the Diesel Engine" * "The Twin Engines" * "Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine" * "Very Old Engines" * "Main Line Engines" * "Small Railway Engines" * "Enterprising Engines" * "Oliver the Western Engine" * "Duke the Lost Engine" (cameo) * "Really Useful Engines" * "James and the Diesel Engines" * "More About Thomas the Tank Engine" (does not speak) * "Gordon the High-Speed Engine" (cameo) * "Jock the New Engine" (non-speaking role) * "Thomas and the Great Railway Show" (mentioned) * "Henry and the Express" (cameo) * "Wilbert the Forest Engine" (does not speak) * "Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines" In the television series, Duck first appeared in the second season and made at least one speaking role in each season up to the sixth season, he returned in Season 12,he will make another appearance in Season 13, and making two non-speaking roles in the seventh season. He later appeared in the tenth season music video "Navigation". Many fans claim that his role in the television series was taken over by Emily, who became the eighth engine of the Steam Team; others argue that Duck's character was already in decline prior to Emily's arrival, but Duck fans hope that he will be a part of the Steam Team again. Basis Duck is based on a GWR 57xx 0-6-0 Pannier Tank with added sand boxes. His sand boxes are made out of balsa wood in this case (leaves grain though). Livery Duck is painted in GWR green livery with yellow lining and black wheels, splashers and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" on his pannier tanks in yellow and red, and gold brass dome. Since 1968, Duck has a number 8 painted on his cab sides in bright yellow with a red border. However, in the Railway Series and before 1968, he carries a brass cast GWR number plate on his cab sides (5741). Behind the Quack The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duck explains his name: when the model for Duck was purchased for Awdry’s model railway it was soon discovered that its wheels were uneven, hence giving him a "waddling" gait. He was promptly christened Duck by Awdry's children. The Real 5741 Recent information has revealed that there really was a 5741 on the Great Western Railway, according to Martin Clutterbuck's page here. http://www.pegnsean.net/~railwayseries/duck.htm Duck's Return Duck returned for the first time since Season 7 in the Season 12 episode "Excellent Emily". He also plays prominent roles in three other episodes; "Saved You!", "Gordon Takes a Short Cut" and "Best Friends". Trivia *His colour was originally green and black mixed. It was later lighter than before but darker than Percy. *Duck is the first Great Western Engine to have a NWR number. *Many Duck fans adore him. Before Number *Toby is Number Seven. Merchandising * ERTL model (discontinued) * LC Wooden model * Take-along model (Available as normal and in metallic) * TOMY/Trackmaster model (Released again as part of a "Duck in a Close Shave" pack) * 'My First' model * Hornby model Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Tank Engine